Las crónicas de Rin: Anexos
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: Aquí van a ir los capítulos de "relleno" que no añadí para no ralentizar más la historia original. Espero que las leais y que os gusten estos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

_CAPITULO 1: Sesshomaru (1º parte)_

Desde lejos podía verse, sobre el borde de un acantilado, la joven e imponente figura de un demonio de perro blanco. Miraba a la luna desde hacía un buen rato, con rostro serio y estático como siempre igual que una estatua. Aun así, su porte no reflejaba como se sentía en ese momento, algo muy inusual en él. Por una vez en muchísimos años estaba frustrado, preocupado y furioso, porque sentía que no tenía el control de la situación y eso era algo que le desagradaba sobremanera. Él nunca perdía el control de sus emociones ni cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas, jamás se preocupaba más de lo debido al menos que no fuera algo imprescindible, y siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo resolver los problemas, nunca se había encontrado en la tesitura de no saber qué hacer ante una situación difícil. Pero en este caso...todo era muy distinto.

Sesshomaru pensó que, a veces, la vida juega muy malas pasadas y que en este caso había tenido muy mala suerte. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro ser el destinado a ser el nuevo cuerpo del espíritu de Himekoyami, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en ir a por él, matarlo sin pensárselo dos veces y problema solucionado, con eso le habría complicado bastante sus propósitos a esa vieja nigromante. Tal vez incluso no le hubiera dado la menor importancia, hubiera dejado pasar el tiempo hasta que Himekoyami tomara ese cuerpo creado a su medida y hubiera ido directamente a por ella. Esa sería, seguramente, la opción que hubiera tomado, ya que era un reto que no le desagradaba asumir, de hecho le atraía. Pero desgraciadamente para él, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Por alguna broma del destino bastante macabra, ese papel lo tenía precisamente Rin... Su Rin... y eso era lo que en el fondo le enfurecía.

"_De todos los seres vivos que existían en este mundo le tenía que haber tocado precisamente a ella..."._

Por un segundo maldijo el día que la conoció y, sobretodo, maldijo a "Colmillo sagrado" por hacerle hecho caso para revivirla, porque si no lo hubiera hecho ahora sería todo mucho más fácil. Hasta aquel entonces él estaba de lo más tranquilo en un orden que se acoplaba perfectamente a su estilo de vida. Su máxima preocupación era la resolución de un gran proyecto y un objetivo que se había propuesto cumplir y no se preocupaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, a fin de cuentas, cualquier cosa que no entrara en sus planes no era asunto suyo. El único reto importante que se le presentaba a corto plazo, su objetivo prioritario y lo que más le obsesionaba, era recuperar el legado de su padre, aquella espada que su progenitor había dejado equivocadamente a aquel estúpido semi demonio que llevaba su preciada sangre sin merecérselo. En cuanto lo consiguiera seguiría con su camino para conseguir su gran objetivo a largo plazo, crear un imperio tan grande que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia a su propio padre si estuviera vivo. Después de varios años de frustración tras su estúpida muerte, había asumido que jamás podría derrotar a su padre en combate, así que ya que no podría hacerlo en el campo de batalla, al menos podría superarle en eso.

Sí, todo se presentaba muy fácil para él. Estaba muy cómodo en su situación y no tenía ningunas ganas de que las cosas cambiaran.

"_Pero luego llegó Rin... y lo trastocó todo..."_

Simplemente no podía creer que una simple e insignificante niña humana, que en cualquier otra circunstancia ni se hubiera percatado de su pueril presencia, hubiera podido alterar tanto sus objetivos, sus planes... toda su vida en general. Ella había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a todo lo que él creía en el momento en el que se cruzó en su camino. Y lo peor de todo es que no se dio cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando fue demasiado tarde y ya no pudo separarla de su lado. Por su culpa entró en aquella guerra inútil con Naraku, que era algo que ni siquiera le concernía. De hecho, hubiera ignorado por completo a aquella estúpida cucaracha o lo hubiera matado sin miramientos en cuanto le hubiera molestado más de la cuenta, pero el tener a Rin acompañándole le dio un arma a Naraku para manipularle y hacerle entrar en sus planes para matar a su medio hermano. Aquello le enfureció lo suficiente para apartarle momentáneamente de su objetivo, centrándose en acabar con aquella sabandija que no hacía más que molestarle. No iba a tolerar bajo ningún concepto que un miserable semi demonio le manipulara a su antojo, era algo humillante.

Sesshomaru, al recordar aquello, esbozó una leve sonrisa. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y no era tan diferente a su padre como él creía, o al menos había heredado un defecto suyo que, al ritmo que iba y al igual que a su progenitor, acabaría destruyéndole tarde o temprano.

"_Yo soy más fuerte que mi padre, mis debilidades no me destruirán igual que a él..."_

Esa frase se la repitió una y mil veces todos los días desde que su padre murió. Lo pensaba convencido mientras tuvo a aquella niña a su lado para justificar su presencia, y sobretodo se la repitió después de descubrir el apego que tenía con ella en la prueba del "Meidou Zangetsuha". Pero tenía que reconocer que durante todo aquel tiempo que la tuvo a su lado se estuvo engañando a sí mismo y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse. Al principio aquella niña era solo una mascota que le hacía compañía y mantenía entretenido a su criado Jaken. El hecho de que tuviera que ocuparse de ella hacía que aquel pequeño demonio no estuviera tan pendiente de él ni le acosara tanto a preguntas. Ese comportamiento tan servil y obsesivo de Jaken lo irritaba, sobre todo al principio, cuando le salvó la vida por accidente y decidió seguirle como un perro faldero. Primeramente pensó en eliminarlo cuando le molestaba demasiado, pero con el tiempo vio que Jaken le era bastante útil y decidió que lo mantendría a su lado para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio. Rin, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna utilidad, solo era una niña humana que parloteaba y preguntaba sin parar con aquella curiosidad infantil tan intrínseca en todos los seres vivos de corta edad, también a causa de esa misma curiosidad se metía en problemas casi sin proponérselo. Pero aun así y sin encontrar todavía una explicación, le hacía sentir bien cuando la tenía a su lado, le traía paz y tranquilidad mental. Aun cuando no callaba ni un segundo su sola presencia le ayudaba a olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas y sus demonios internos, y eso le hacía bien, le ayudaba a centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Con el paso del tiempo su compañía le hizo cambiar, madurar y tranquilizarse, ya no era aquel joven demonio obsesionado con su padre y su legado, y al fin, después de muchas pruebas y obstáculos, se quitó de encima aquellos demonios internos, se superó a sí mismo, y consiguió una espada aún más fuerte que "Colmillo de hierro". Se podría decir que, gracias indirectamente a ella, había conseguido completarse como Gran señor de las tierras del Oeste y a ser el digno sucesor de su padre, es decir, a ser el que es ahora.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, siendo ella aun una niña. Despertó bruscamente de su inconsciencia, como si algo en su cerebro lo obligara a estar en alerta. Por un segundo, sintió que aún estaba luchando contra Inuyasha para arrebatarle la espada que se merecía y que su padre, muy equivocadamente según su punto de vista, había decidido dejar en herencia a esa escoria de semi demonio que no merecía ni que le nombrara como su medio hermano. Pero esa escoria, justo cuando pensaba que lo tenía dominado y a punto de matarle, aun ciego y herido se rebeló y le blandió con una estocada un "Viento cortante" que le alcanzó de lleno y casi acabó con él. Si no llega a ser por esa espada inútil de "Colmillo sagrado" no seguiría en este mundo.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue a aquella niña humana que lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos, como cualquier humano, al principio reflejaban miedo, pero después en su mirada hubo valor y vio como ella misma se autoafirmó y se dirigió hacia él. Aquello se sorprendió un poco, ya que no era muy común ese comportamiento en un ser humano, y menos en uno de tan corta edad. Siempre que lo veían, todos los humanos sin excepción salían huyendo despavoridos. Realmente eso era algo que jamás le había preocupado, de hecho apenas se había percatado de esa reacción que provocaba en aquellos insectos excepto de forma muy fugaz, pero en aquel momento le llamó la atención que una niña humana completamente indefensa se atreviera a acercarse a un ser que podía matarla sin tocarla siquiera. Y más le llamó la atención cuando, estando herido, ella estuvo cuidándole como podía. Evidentemente sus esfuerzos eran completamente infructuosos, pero no pudo evitar asombrarse porque aquella niña pusiera tanto empeño en cuidar a un demonio sin pedir nada a cambio, que no conocía de nada y que podría matarla en un segundo. Como no le molestaba su presencia, dejó que ella siguiera viniendo, a fin de cuentas, estaría una temporada sin poder moverse de allí hasta que se recuperara del todo.

Un día vino con toda la cara golpeada y un ojo cerrado debido a una hinchazón, producto de un golpe bastante fuerte. Recordó preguntarle quien le había hecho aquello, pero solo sonrió. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una era que era muda, y la otra fue que era una apestada de su propia especie, ya que aquellas marcas eran una prueba de maltrato. Se acordó entonces de por qué le daban tanto asco los humanos, eran tan salvajes que solo ellos hubieran podido hacer eso, maltratar a sus congéneres más débiles solo por diversión. Pero no indagó más al respecto, al fin y al cabo, no era su problema que a aquella niña la maltrataran los suyos.

Al día siguiente Jaken le encontró y, como ya estaba recuperado, se dispusieron a partir nuevamente. Ni siquiera se acordó de aquella niña, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia lo que le pasara a partir de entonces, pero de pronto olió a sangre humana, es más, aquel olor le era familiar. Decidió ir hacia aquel lugar para comprobar si era ella, a pesar de que Jaken se puso a protestar como siempre. Al llegar, se la encontró muerta, atacada por unos lobos. Pensó que así ya no sufriría más y se dispuso a irse de allí. Pero antes incluso de mover un músculo, de pronto aquella estúpida espada empezó a vibrar muy levemente, al punto de que a simple vista nadie lo hubiera notado excepto él, que podía notar su vibración de forma molesta. Hasta ahora jamás había hecho algo así, pero por más que quería ignorarla, no podía hacerlo.

"_Bien pues, si ese es tu deseo... probaremos ese poder que tienes de revivir a los muertos del que tanto me habló mi padre"._

Sacó a "Colmillo sagrado" e inmediatamente pudo ver a los diablos del inframundo dispuestos a llevarse el alma de aquella niña. Entonces entendió que, si los mataba, retendría el alma en su cuerpo y reviviría. Así lo hizo, y cuando acabó con ellos se agachó y cogió el cuerpo de la niña para observarla mejor.

Poco después y para su sorpresa, la niña abrió los ojos, aun desorientada por lo que había pasado. Viendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, la dejó en el suelo, se levantó y prosiguió con su camino. Pero contra todo pronóstico, aquella niña empezó a seguirles.

- Señor Sesshomaru, esa niña humana nos está siguiendo.- Indicó Jaken esperando órdenes.

Decidió no decirle nada, a fin de cuentas, no le molestaba su presencia, y cuando se cansara de seguirles daría la vuelta y no volverían a verla. Pero aquella niña no cejó en su empeño y les siguió. Por algún efecto de la espada en el momento de revivirla, aquella niña, que pensó al principio que era muda, un día empezó a hablar. Supieron que se llamaba Rin y que estaba sola en este mundo, ya que a su familia la masacraron unos bandidos humanos. Desde que se quedó huérfana había habitado en una cabaña maltrecha a la orilla de un rio, al lado del pueblo masacrado por los lobos, que aceptaron acogerla por caridad. Cuando les explicó aquello, ordenó a Jaken que fuera con Ah-un inmediatamente al castillo y trajera un kimono nuevo para una niña de seis años. En realidad no fue nada, solo le daba un nuevo kimono porque el suyo estaba muy viejo y prácticamente para tirar, pero ese pueril gesto fue para ella la forma de darle la bienvenida al grupo y desde entonces se quedó con ellos.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ya en plena búsqueda de Naraku, empezó a percatarse de que, tal vez, no había sido buena idea aceptar que se quedara, ya que el mundo de los demonios era demasiado peligroso para una humana de tan corta edad e indefensa como ella, pero por alguna razón que desconocía no podía quitársela de en medio. En cierto modo le había tomado cariño, igual que a una mascota que te alegra el día después de una dura jornada y te hace compañía. Con el paso del tiempo vio que Rin no era una niña como las demás, ni siquiera como los infantes demonios de su edad equivalente. Para empezar no le tenía ningún miedo, lo cual era curioso, porque hasta los hijos de sus criados y oficiales le tenían pavor cada vez que se cruzaban con él. Tampoco tenía miedo a vivir en medio de la guerra, lo cual demostraba una valentía que incluso muchos demonios no tenían, y por cada día que pasaba, demostraba encajar muy bien en la dinámica del grupo. Era una niña muy alegre incluso cuando no había motivos para serlo, extrovertida hiperactiva y parlanchina, como un cachorro juguetón que empezaba a descubrir el mundo que le rodeaba y no era consciente de los peligros que entrañaba. Ver aquello a veces le hacía algo de gracia, ya que alguna vez había escuchado de lejos las conversaciones que tenían Rin y Jaken, en las cuales Rin no hacía más que preguntar sus miles de dudas y Jaken respondía como podía, poniéndolo en algún aprieto. Eso sin contar que había hecho muy buenas migas con Ah-un y eran prácticamente inseparables.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus sospechas empezaban a ser fundadas. Se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba demasiado apegada a él y hablaba demasiado mal de sus congéneres, y aunque estuviera de acuerdo con ella eso no debería de ser así. Todo aquello se confirmó cuando se percató de ello la noche en que aquel demonio la secuestró y la encerró con otros niños de su especie. Cuando aquellos monjes los liberaron y quisieron llevársela, Rin chilló y protestó como si fueran sus enemigos, llamándole desesperada. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse para dejarla a su suerte, pero luego pensó que no era justo para ella obligarla a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer. Decidió liberarla de los monjes y que luego eligiera que camino deseaba seguir. Como suponía, Rin no lo pensó ni un segundo y se fue a su lado. Pero él ya sabía que aquel no podía ser su lugar, Rin tenía derecho a crecer como una humana normal y estar con los suyos. Al día siguiente, mientras buscaban a Jaken, a Rin le llamó la atención unas tumbas humanas y, mientras las observaba, le preguntó si se acordaría de ella cuando muriera. Aquella inocente pregunta le pilló tan desprevenido que se sorprendió, y le respondió lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, que no dijera más tonterías. Le sorprendió la pregunta en sí, pero sobretodo como pudo tener un arranque de madurez tan grande siendo solamente una niña.

Toda esa idea se afirmó cuando fueron a ver a su madre para dominar el "Meidou Zangetsuha". Hasta aquel entonces, si consideraba que a donde tenía que ir era demasiado peligroso Rin no venía con él, en vez de eso solía quedarse con Ah-un y a veces con Jaken, pero subestimó a su madre y decidió traerla consigo. Craso error, en cuanto su madre tuvo ocasión soltó un perro del infierno con la piedra meidou, y se tragó a Rin y a ese estúpido de Kohaku sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Ese "error" casi le cuesta nuevamente la vida a Rin, y lo peor es que descubrió dos cosas que no le hizo nada de gracia. Una era que solo podía revivir a un ser una sola vez con "Colmillo sagrado", y la otra fue que la pérdida de Rin le afectó mucho más de lo que se quería reconocer a sí mismo. Cuando comprobó en el inframundo que no podía revivirla, por primera vez en su vida perdió el control de sus sentimientos y la desesperación hizo mella en él, porque fue consciente de que no podría volver a verla nunca más. Se dio cuenta de que para ser más fuerte tenía que sacrificar su vida, por un segundo tuvo que elegir y, antes de que pudiera pensar racionalmente, algo dentro de él eligió la vida de Rin, pero ya era demasiado tarde. De hecho, se dio cuenta en cuanto la perdió, de que la vida de Rin era demasiado valiosa para sacrificarla por ampliar un poder que tampoco necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

Al traerla de nuevo al castillo de su madre, esta le explicó que debía saber la importancia de perder algo valioso por siempre para querer protegerlo, y eso le hizo recordar la última pregunta que le formuló su padre antes de morir. Lo que quiso decirle es que el miedo que se producía al afrontar la posibilidad un ser querido era lo que te hacía más fuerte, y entendió entonces que aquella pregunta fue su última lección, un paso más para superarse a sí mismo. Tal vez aquel era el camino correcto, además Inuyasha le dijo a un revivido Takemaru cuando lucharon contra Souunga que, debido a su afán de protección, jamás se rendiría y esa determinación era lo que le hacía más fuerte. Estaba claro que su padre llegó a esa conclusión a través de los humanos, puede que "tal vez", su padre y aquellos insectos tuvieran razón.

Después de aquello, tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer. No podía hacerlo ahora mismo, porque era más importante acabar con Naraku y teniéndola a su lado era la mejor forma de protegerla, pero en cuanto fuera posible debía ponerlo en marcha. Era demasiado peligroso para ella vivir entre demonios, pero también era consciente que no podía dejarla en cualquier pueblo humano, ya que estaría completamente a merced de los mismos demonios de los que la quería proteger. Tenía que buscar una solución, y la mejor que encontró no era precisamente la que a él le gustaba, pero vio que no había otra opción. Rin ya no tendría más oportunidades en esta vida, ya que sortear dos veces la muerte era pedir demasiado

Cuando por fin acabaron con Naraku, fue al pueblo y habló con la anciana sacerdotisa para decirle que dejaba a Rin a su cuidado, lo cual ella aceptó. Luego fue a buscar a ese estúpido cabeza hueca de Inuyasha para advertirle que era su responsabilidad a partir de ahora, y que si el pasaba algo, aunque fuera un solo rasguño, acabaría con él después de despellejarle a tiras. Contra todo pronóstico, Inuyasha también aceptó su responsabilidad diciendo que la cuidaría como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Al principio a Rin le costó mucho aceptar aquella situación, de hecho no la aceptó. El día que fueron a dejarla al pueblo aquello parecía un funeral de la tristeza que se respiraba en el ambiente. Ah-un y en menor medida Jaken también lo estaban, pero Rin tenía una expresión tan triste que le faltó poco para cambiar de opinión y llevársela al castillo en vez de al pueblo, aun así se mantuvo firme. El propósito de enviarla allí era que tenía que pasar tiempo con sus congéneres para recuperar su perspectiva de humana, al menos mientras fuera una chiquilla y estuviera formando su personalidad. Pero en el fondo se reconoció a sí mismo que, a pesar de que le irritaba y frustraba esa debilidad, a él le pasaba lo mismo, sabía que iba a echarla de menos, y en el fondo le estaba costando asumir que debía dejarla marchar de su vida. Era lo justo para todos y la decisión más correcta a nivel racional, pero algo dentro de él, nuevamente esa parte irracional que aborrecía de sí mismo se resistía a hacerlo, así que tuvo un ataque de debilidad y le hizo una promesa de la cual se arrepintió más tarde. Iría a verla de vez en cuando, y cuando fuera mayor la buscaría para preguntarle que deseaba hacer, si ir con él o quedarse definitivamente en el pueblo humano. Eso a Rin pareció darle esperanzas e hizo que la opción de quedarse en aquel pueblo no fuera tan terrible para ella. Igualmente seguía sin aceptarlo bien, pero ya no se negó tan rotundamente como antes.

Pasó el tiempo, y pudo verla unas cuantas veces más. Todo iba bien, según lo que le explicaba la anciana, al principio Rin le costó un poco, pero luego se acabó adaptando perfectamente a la dinámica del pueblo y parecía feliz. A él, sin embargo, le sorprendió las sensaciones que tenía cuando la veía, ya que era justo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba que pasaría a lo largo del tiempo; aunque nadie hubiera imaginado todo eso en su semblante, incluso para Jaken, que era quien mejor le conocía. Todo aquello le pilló nuevamente desprevenido, ya que confiaba que, teniéndola lejos de él, el apego que sentía por ella se iría diluyendo hasta quedar en indiferencia, pero fue todo lo contrario. Cada vez que salía del pueblo de cazadores de demonios sentía que había una lucha interna, por una parte el verla le hacía sentir bien, le traía paz y tranquilidad a su espíritu, pero por otra parte aquellos sentimientos "humanos" le hacían sentir débil y patético. Desde que aquella niña había irrumpido en su vida había ido desengranando poco a poco una armadura hábilmente trazada por él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y se estaba dando cuenta de que su dependencia emocional con respecto a ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Debía cortar esto de raíz, era lo mejor para ella, pero egoístamente lo mejor para él. Así volvería a estar tranquilo, seguro en su terreno sin aquellos sentimientos que eran un lastre, y podría centrarse mejor en defender sus dominios. Tenía demasiados enemigos como para estar pensando en tonterías que no le servían para nada.

La última vez que la vio ya había tomado la firme resolución de no cumplir su promesa y no volverla a ver más, pero desgraciadamente volvió a ser débil y tuvo un impulso. A pesar de que en su cabeza no paraba de decirse a sí mismo que era un imbécil sin voluntad, algo dentro de él necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien. Fue solo, sin Jaken, y cuando acabó sintió que aquella tristeza que solía tener cuando se despedían era más fuerte de lo normal. Eso le enfadó, porque le demostraba, una vez más, su debilidad por esa niña y que sus planes no estaban saliendo como habría esperado. Era algo intolerable, no podía dejar que todo aquello le dominara y debía solucionarlo lo antes posible. En vez de salir volando de allí como hacía siempre, decidió salir caminando tranquilamente, sin prisas. Necesitaba pensar, aclararse las ideas, e intentar encontrar una solución para evitar volver a caer en el impulso y volver a verla. Había comprobado personalmente que estaba bien atendida, era feliz a pesar de que lo echaba mucho de menos, tenía planes en su mente y era claro que ya no lo iba a necesitar, ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo, por lo tanto, ya no era de su incumbencia lo que le pasara a partir de entonces. Pero eso era precisamente lo que le hacía sentir más triste de lo normal, y se sorprendió con la intensidad de ese sentimiento. No, debía dejarla en paz, por su bien y el de él. Debía olvidarla, y con el tiempo su recuerdo se diluiría hasta morir, volviendo a ser libre; solo debía ser firme en su decisión, tener paciencia y no volver a ceder a la tentación. Se hizo el firme propósito de no sucumbir a esos estúpidos impulsos humanos y a no volver jamás por aquellos alrededores, si lo conseguía lo demás sería fácil.

"_En cuanto a la promesa que le hice… a la larga acabará aceptando los nuevos cambios"._

Convencido de que había encontrado la solución siguió caminando, completamente reafirmado y esta vez algo más calmado por comprobar nuevamente que podía solucionar cualquier problema que se presentara en esta vida, cuando de pronto sintió que algo o alguien le vigilaba, no había ninguna duda. El hecho de que no detectara ningún olor le hizo sospechar de la identidad del ser que le seguía e, inmediatamente, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

- Hola Sesshomaru- Se presentó aquel demonio irónicamente, haciendo como si su encuentro hubiera sido fruto de la casualidad.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya te echaba de menos.

- Estás demasiado obsesionado conmigo Jaaku, deberías hacértelo mirar.

- Las obsesiones son justificadas cuando el objeto de esa devoción se lo merece ¿No crees?- Contestó aquel demonio para después obsequiarle con una sonrisa llena de largos y puntiagudos dientes.

Sesshomaru pensó que solo había algo más irritante que un demonio inútil, y eso era otro demonio inútil que, además, era un psicópata. Ese en particular estaba completamente loco, y la había tomado con él muy a su pesar. Jaaku era el último de su especie, una raza de demonios muy antigua, voraz y terriblemente peligrosa, que tenía como fuente de alimento a los demonios perro. Desde siempre había escuchado que, después de la "Gran Extinción", dejaron de encontrar su fuente de alimento tradicional, dedicándose a diezmar otras razas. En cuanto en su zona no hubo nada que comer, se dedicaron a devorarse entre ellos, hasta que los pocos que sobrevivieron murieron de inanición. Pero por lo visto esa bestia se las arregló para sobrevivir de algun modo.

- A que has venido.- Preguntó mientras sacaba a "Colmillo explosivo" de su vaina.- Supongo que por fin has entrado en razón y quieres acabar con tu patética vida. Por mí perfecto, no tengo ningún problema en hacerte ese favor.

- Oh, no no… yo aún no quiero pelear, no es tan divertido dejarse llevar por la impaciencia.- Contestó Jaaku fingiendo justificarse.- Verás, resulta que estaba buscando comida, te he sentido y me he dicho "Voy a ver a mi amigo Sesshomaru para que me explique cómo va su vida".

- Uhm, ya veo que solo vienes a molestar.- Sentenció mientras volvía a guardar su espada y seguía su camino sin prestar atención a aquel demente. Pero inmediatamente después de cruzarse con él, Jaaku dijo algo que le obligó a detenerse.

- No he podido evitar fijarme que vienes de un pueblo en donde, "casualmente", vive una colonia de cazadores de demonios.- Comentó indiferente de espaldas a él mientras hacía crujir una garra con uñas largas y puntiagudas.- Me ha parecido muy extraño que vayas a ver a unos gusanos que se dedican a matar a seres como nosotros, así que me ha picado la curiosidad y me gustaría que me dijeras por qué vienes de allí.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo.- Respondió indiferente en la misma posición en que se había quedado, mirándolo de reojo.

- Aaah… claro, ya veo que no me vas a responder.- Observó como aquella bestia sonrió de medio lado.- Verás, cuando tengo una duda me obsesiono mucho por resolverla, por lo que soy muy persuasivo en cuanto a buscar respuestas, y en este caso me has dejado muy intrigado con tu actitud. Así que si no me lo dices tú por las buenas, me presentaré en el pueblo de esos parásitos y lo averiguaré yo mismo por las malas. Y créeme, no te gustaría saber cómo utilizo mis métodos de "persuasión".

Eso a Sesshomaru le alarmó, pero al instante pudo controlarse lo suficiente para que aquel loco no se percatara.

- Por mí haz lo que quieras.- Contestó mientras seguía mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda hacer en ese asqueroso pueblo humano?

- No.

- Vaya, eres francamente cruel, saber que puedo devorar a todo ese pueblo de cazadores de demonios y no mover un dedo por evitarlo Y más cuando me consta que está tu hermanito pequeño viviendo allí.- Cuestionó Jaaku con falsa amabilidad, pero mirándole fijamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, igual que una fiera estuviera mirando a su presa antes de atacar.

- Si acaso me harás un favor cuando acabes con él.- Respondió con un dejo despectivo.- Así que haz lo que creas conveniente.

- De acuerdo pues.- Respondió Jaaku después de suspirar mientras volvía a mirarse sus largas garras distraídamente y hacía como si se las limpiara.- La verdad es que no le encuentro ningún aliciente en entrar en un pueblo lleno de insignificantes humanos, es demasiado aburrido… bueno, ahora que lo pienso... está tu hermano, pero ahora no me apetece pelear con un semi demonio, es muy poca cosa para mí. Muy bien Sesshomaru, me veo en la obligación de dejar que sigas con tu camino, aún tengo un poco de hambre y me voy a comer. Hasta pronto, y… hazme un favor, procura que no te maten, ya sabes que ese es un privilegio que solo tengo yo.

Vio disimuladamente como Jaaku salía corriendo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Sabía que había tenido suerte y había sido rápido de reflejos, conocía a Jaaku y había caído en la trampa tal y como había intuido, pero no podía tentar a la suerte dos veces. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que, aunque quisiera, ya no podría volver nunca más al pueblo a ver a Rin, ese loco seguramente lo vigilaría más de cerca, y si averiguaba su existencia y la relación que tenían podría ser demasiado peligroso, de hecho dudaba incluso de que Inuyasha pudiera acabar con él en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Pensó en cambiar los planes y llevársela al castillo, pero eso anulaba el propósito de por qué la dejó en el pueblo de cazadores, e igualmente estaría en peligro, ya que lo único que la mantenía protegida era que Jaaku desconociera su existencia. Además, el castillo estaba recibiendo ataques constantes de otros enemigos y para una simple humana sería demasiado peligroso vivir allí. Estaba claro que ahora ya no había marcha atrás, debía dejarla tranquila y que creciera en el pueblo con los de su especie, su deber como protector ya había acabado y ya no le debía ningún favor. Teniendo claro aquella decisión, siguió con su camino, rumbo a su castillo para seguir con su vida y decidido a olvidarla definitivamente.

Pasaron varios años humanos, mucho tiempo para ellos, pero solo un suspiro para un demonio tan poderoso como él. Como se había prometido, había sido firme en su idea y no había ido al pueblo ni una sola vez, algo que Ah-un le reprochó un par de veces con gruñidos cuando fue a verle a los establos. Estaba claro que el dragón echaba mucho de menos a Rin y tenía ganas de verla.

"_No eres el único que la echa de menos Ah-un"_

Jaken también la echaba de menos, pero en su caso sabía ser más discreto y comedido. De vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta al respecto, pero cuando pasó el tiempo y vio que no había ninguna intención de volver a verla, calló discretamente y no volvió a preguntar más.

Que Jaken y Ah-un la echaran de menos y protestaran por ello era algo que ya se esperaba. Pero lo que no se había llegado a imaginar y volviendo a trastocar nuevamente todo un plan perfectamente trazado por él, era que aun siguiera pensando en ella después de todo aquel tiempo pasado. Todas las noches, cuando tenía un rato para estar solo y necesitaba pensar tranquilamente en la resolución de algun problema, venía a su pensamiento sin proponérselo siquiera. Siempre pensaba en su seguridad, esperaba que estuviera bien, que no le hubiera pasado nada… y que, por supuesto, el objetivo de su estancia allí se hubiera cumplido. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el sentir que echaba de menos su presencia cerca de él, más de lo que quería reconocerse a sí mismo. Echaba de menos la alegría que desbordaba cada vez que hacía acto de aparición, aquella paz y tranquilidad que le traía a su espíritu, su simpatía, su extroversión, su incesante parloteo que a veces le daba dolor de cabeza, su incontrolable curiosidad e incluso esa facilidad que tenía en meterse en problemas… Todas las noches le dedicaba unos segundos de su tiempo, o mejor dicho, su pensamiento se los concedía sin proponérselo, pero su parte racional se encargaba de borrarlos inmediatamente, indicando que eran tonterías y recordándole que su cometido con ella había acabado, ya no era asunto suyo lo que le sucediera desde que la dejó en el pueblo.

Hasta que llegó un día que, ocupado paulatinamente ese hueco por el día a día de las preocupaciones propias del mantenimiento y protección de sus tierras y el castillo, de pronto, dejó de pensar en ella, casi sin darse cuenta. Y si alguna vez ocurría accidentalmente, sintió que ya no la añoraba, ni la echaba de menos como antaño, era como un recuerdo lejano que se borraba de su mente poco a poco, así que dio por sentado que su propósito, por fin, se había cumplido. Pero un día ocurrió algo que hizo que volviera su recuerdo de golpe, con una fuerza que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Llevaban un tiempo buscando a Jaaku, ya que este le había dado ahora por atacar los pueblos limítrofes a su castillo y masacrar a todos sus habitantes en un gesto de clara provocación, y eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Se le había acabado la paciencia con esa bestia, así que reunió a un contingente y se dispuso a buscarlo para darle caza y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ese mismo día estaban en la búsqueda de Jaaku, cuando unos vigilantes pertenecientes a su ejército llegaron a su campamento.

- Señor Sesshomaru, no sabemos si le interesará esta información, pero creemos que debería saberlo.- Informó uno de los soldados inmediatamente después de detener su marcha.

. ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó.

- Verá, acabamos de enterarnos que hace unas semanas Jaaku, junto con un gran contingente de demonios de bajo rango, atacó un poblado humano. No hemos podido confirmar la información, pero creemos que se trata de un pueblo de cazadores de demonios.- Informó el otro soldado que le acompañaba.

Aunque exteriormente su semblante quedó exactamente igual que antes, interiormente sintió que algo dentro de su corazón dio un vuelco, e inmediatamente en su cerebro saltó una alarma, el cual tenía un nombre muy conocido para él.

"_Rin"_

- ¿Cuántas bajas han habido?- Volvió a preguntar con un tono indiferente.

- Por la poca información que nos ha llegado, el pueblo pudo repeler el ataque y las bajas fueron mínimas. Por eso creemos que puede ser el pueblo de cazadores que hay en la zona, ya que serían los únicos que podrían repeler un ataque así.

- Bien, volved allí y confirmad la información.

- A sus órdenes, señor.- Saludaron los soldados a modo de despedida, para después partir nuevamente a su puesto.

Aquella información le dejó algo preocupado, porque no hacía falta que le confirmaran que el ataque se realizó en el pueblo de cazadores de demonios, eso era algo evidente. Lo que le preocupaba realmente era que a Rin le hubiera pasado algo y un sentimiento en forma de pensamiento fugaz surgió en su cerebro, esperando que a Rin estuviera bien.

"_Estúpido, no debería importarte lo que le pase a esa niña"._

Su parte racional tenía razón, ya no debía preocuparse por ella, pero como siempre, aquellos sentimientos infames que ya créía muertos volvían a ponerlo en un aprieto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que lo había intentado, no había podido olvidarla, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo para conseguirlo, pero por lo visto había sido un autoengaño. Durante aquellos días esperó impaciente para que le informaran sobre las bajas, y cuando recibió la información no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente aliviado, aunque ninguno de sus subalternos notó su estado. Solo habían muerto tres cazadores de demonios y un par de civiles, todos varones. De todos modos, volvió a enviar a un merodeador para que le informara más detenidamente sobre el ataque y sobre Rin, y le sorprendió saber que ella no estaba en el momento del ataque. De hecho, llevaba una buena temporada ausente del pueblo, pero el merodeador pudo averiguar que era una situación temporal y que esperaban su regreso. Aquello le extrañó, pero decidió centrarse nuevamente en la busqueda de ese salvaje, en su momento ya averiguaría que era lo que había pasado para que Rin se ausentase tanto tiempo del pueblo de cazadores.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y seguían con la batida para acabar con aquel loco, pensó detenidamente que era lo que tenía que hacer. Por mucho que le costaba reconocerlo, estaba claro que su plan había fracasado. Su apego y su preocupación con ella, en vez de disminuir, había aumentado con el paso de tiempo y la distancia y, a causa de ello, esos sentimientos estúpidos por ella no le dejaba psicológicamente tranquilo. Debía cambiar de táctica, buscar una solución nuevamente para resolver esta situación. Estaba claro que ahora el pueblo de cazadores de demonios era un sitio demasiado peligroso para que Rin estuviera allí. Desconocía por qué Jaaku los había atacado, pero sea como sea, Rin ya no podía quedarse en aquel sitio, y el único lugar donde tendría la certeza de su seguridad era en el castillo, en donde no habían tenido ataques desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solo el hecho de que Rin estuviera ausente del pueblo, junto con el susto que supuso el ataque sorpresa de Jaaku a Jaken hizo que se retrasase más su decisión de ir a buscarla. El hecho de que Jaaku hiciera semejante temeridad significaba que lo tenía vigilado y quería que lo supiera.

"_Pero sabe que el castillo no puede atacarlo tan fácilmente, no es tan idiota…"_

En cuanto tuvo noticia del ataque sorpresa a Jaken, fue lo más rápido posible al castillo para averiguar los daños que hubiera en este, y de paso, averiguaría el estado de salud de su criado. Cuando llegó, le informaron que Jaken estaba muy mal, la dentellada que le había hecho era casi mortal, y estaba gravemente herido. Inmediatamente fue a verle, y se sorprendió por el estado del demonio. Blanco como la nieve, muy débil hasta el punto de que le costaba respirar, y pidiéndole que le dejara regresar a su pueblo para morir en su tierra, rogándoselo como si fuera el último deseo de un moribundo. Verlo en ese estado le afectó más de lo que se imaginaba, así que aceptó que se fuera.

Después de su partida, decidió esperar un tiempo para averiguar el paradero de Jaaku y ver que hacía con respecto a Rin. Durante todo aquel tiempo estuvo en el contingente, buscando junto a sus soldados a aquella bestia salvaje, pero no dio signos de vida. Igualmente puso a un par de soldados que vigilaran discretamente la zona del pueblo de los cazadores de demonios, por si acaso a Jaaku se le ocurría volver a atacar. Si eso sucedía, significaba que Jaaku volvía nuevamente a provocarle, de forma mucho más temeraria si cabe, y debería replantesarse nuevamente los pasos a seguir, ya que tal vez el ir a buscarla empeoraría más las cosas. Pero, aunque no quería reconocérselo, en el fondo lo hacía por otra razón mucho más personal.

Al pasar aquel tiempo, que al final resultaron ser años, sin encontrar ningún rastro del paradero de Jaaku, y sin noticias de un nuevo ataque al pueblo de los cazadores, estuvo pensando en si seguir adelante con su plan, y decidió que ya era hora de buscar a Rin, ya que podría ser que en un futuro Jaaku volviera a atacar por sorpresa y esa vez no tuvieran tanta suerte, ese era un riesgo que no deseaba asumir. Primeramente pensó en enviar a unos soldados a que la buscaran, ya que sus espias le habían informado que Rin se encontraba finalmente en el pueblo, pero resolvió que eso sería inviable. Los soldados eran débiles con respecto a la fuerza de Jaaku, y en un ataque no tendrían nada que hacer, así que tendría que ir él en persona para asegurarse de que a Rin no le pasara nada. Entonces recordó que tenía que cumplirle una promesa que en su momento decidió obviar, pero que ahora le serviría de excusa perfecta para ir a buscarla sin que levantara sospechas. De hecho, su cometido en el pueblo de cazadores de demonios ya se habría cumplido, era el momento de saber qué era lo que deseaba hacer en un futuro inmediato.

Salió de allí tranquilamente, caminando como si nada en vez de volar, aun sabiendo que llegaría más tarde. Llegó al pueblo de día, oyendo desde lejos la típica actividad diurna que solían realizar los quehaceres diarios. Se quedó observando de lejos la puerta de entrada, esperando que saliera Rin en persona o su medio hermano para que la avisara de que estaba aquí, pero al cabo de un par de horas, salió la anciana sacerdotisa con quien la había dejado hacía años. Era evidente que algún guardia la había avisado de su presencia. El hecho de que saliera la vieja sacerdotisa no le sorprendía, pero sí lo hizo el hecho de que, detrás de ella, vinieran detrás el monje y la cazadora de demonios que acompañaron a Inuyasha en la persecución de Naraku.

- Hola Sesshomaru.- Saludó la anciana.- Ya pensaba que no vendrías más, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que viniste a ver a Rin.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Rin?, ah, no te preocupes, ya he mandado que la vayan a buscar, creo que ya viene de camino. Supongo que habrás venido para ver qué es lo que decide tu protegida, si quedarse en el pueblo o volver contigo ¿Verdad?

Evidentemente se negó a contestarle, dando la callada por respuesta.

- Esto… Sesshomaru.- Dijo entonces el monje.- Antes de que venga Rin, querríamos explicarte un par de cosas que han pasado desde la última vez que viniste. Creemos que, como su protector, debes estar informado.

Siguió callado, dando a entender que estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir, ya que intuía que era algo que tenía que ver con su ausencia en el ataque de Jaaku. Pero cuando le informaron que Rin se había formado como cazadora de demonios, que también ejercía como tal, que tuvo un grave conflicto en el pueblo y a causa de ello tuvo que ausentarse de este durante varios años en solitario hizo que se arrepintiera profundamente de haberla dejado allí. No dijo nada, pero su expresión denotaba tal furia que intentaron calmarle, aunque con poco resultado. Para él, estaba más que claro quien había sido el culpable de todo esto.

- ¿Dónde está ese imbécil?- Preguntó con un tono de voz que, aun siendo grave, daba escalofríos. Estaba tan furioso contra Inuyasha y contra esos humanos que, si no fuera porque Rin estaba a punto de llegar, los hubiera cortado a todos en pedazos con su "Colmillo explosivo" y destruido el pueblo hasta dejarlo en cenizas.

- Sesshomaru...Inuyasha no tiene la culpa, de hecho, intentó persuadirla para que no tomara esa decisión.- Justificó el monje.- Pero Rin tenía las ideas muy claras, en cuanto tuvo edad para empezar el entrenamiento se personó la primera y no hubo manera de cambiarla de parecer.

- Tienes que creernos, de hecho todos quisimos que no se dedicara a esto.- Interrumpió la cazadora para ayudar al monje en su explicación.- Sé muy bien de lo que hablo, yo no querría esa profesión para mis hijos, pero estaba tan convencida de su decisión que no pudimos convencerla de lo contrario.

- Eso es verdad, de hecho hablé muy seriamente con ella sobre sus motivos para dedicarse a esto.- Confirmó la vieja sacerdotisa.- Me respondió muy claramente que uno de los motivos para aceptar venir aquí a vivir fué porque, en la batalla que tuvimos contra Naraku, ella fué consciente de su debilidad, y si quería seguir contigo debía hacerse más fuerte para no ser una carga ni un problema. Pocos infantes he conocido con una idea tan clara como tu protegida, aunque hay que decir que siempre ha sido una niña muy madura para su edad.

- Y ahora me direis que se hizo cazadora de demonios como una consecuencia indirecta de mi decisión. -Contestó con desprecio mientras los observaba igual, cansado ya de vanas excusas.- Uhm, los humanos teneis una forma muy retorcida de desentenderos de vuestras responsabilidades para no asumir las consecuencias.

- No Sesshomaru, no es eso...- Replicó el monje- Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de la decisión de Rin...

En cuanto sintió un leve y particular olor a flores acercarse a la puerta de entrada, dejó inmediatamente de prestar atención a las estúpidas excusas del monje y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada del pueblo. De pronto apareció abruptamente una joven humana, vestida con un traje de cazadora completamente negro, la cual puso una mueca de gran alegría en cuanto se asomó. A primera vista no la reconoció, ya que en su mente tenía la imagen de una niña de unos seis años con un kimono naranja y la chica humanaque estaba ahí parecía no tener nada que ver. Pero en cuanto se fijó en su mirada, no tuvo ninguna duda de que era ella, además, su olor era inconfundible, podría reconocerlo aunque hubiera un millar de kilometros de distancia. Aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el cambio sufrido por su antaño protegida, para darse cuenta que hacía bastantes años que había dejado de ser la niña indefensa que protegió. La chica en la que se había transformado y que tenía enfrente era alta, adecuadamente delgada, de piernas largas y un rostro muy agradable de ver.

_"Demasiado agradable..."_

Retiró ese pensamiento inmediatamente de su mente. Era absolutamente inaceptable pensar en ella que no fuera en otros términos, primero por haber sido su protegida, y segundo, porque era humana.

Observó como Rin tragó saliva y recuperó la compostura en cuanto vio la mirada que le lanzó la vieja sacerdotisa llamándole la atención, para acercarse a ellos esta vez más calmada.

- Rin, ha llegado el momento.- Habló la vieja sacerdotisa en cuanto Rin se puso a su lado.- Sesshomaru ha venido a saber que és lo que deseas hacer, quedarte en el pueblo definitivamente o irte con él.

Rin les observó a todos, como si estuviera meditando que respuesta dar. Cuando acabó, informó de su decisión.

- Me voy con el señor Sesshomaru.

- Rin... ¿Lo has meditado bien?- Cuestonó la cazadora de demonios.

Sin embargo, Rin la miró y asintió con la cabeza a modo de ratificación.

- Bien, si esta es tu decisión, que sea respetada.- Sentenció la vieja sacerdotisa.

Consideró que ya estaba todo encauzado y no aguantaba mucho tiempo más soportando la compañía de aquellos estúpidos humanos, así que decidió irse. Aun así se tomó la molestia de informarla de que la iría a buscar al día siguiente mientras se alejaba de ellos. Pero una vez dentro del bosque, se giró y vió a lo lejos como Rin y los otros humanos se dirigian nuevamente al pueblo, centrando su mirada en su antigua protegida.

_"Probablemente me arrepentiré de haberla ido a buscar"._

¿Realmente estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho?, tal y como habían ido los acontecimientos, en parte si lo estaba, pero si lo pensaba con más detalle aun a día de hoy desconocía la respuesta. Lo que tenía muy claro era que el hecho de volver a tener contacto con ella supuso nuevamente un cambio sustancial en su vida, hasta un punto en el que jamás se habría imaginado lo que pasaría después.

Al día siguiente, apenas saliendo el sol fue a buscarla. Por suerte salió enseguida del pueblo y no se prodigó mucho en despedidas largas y lacrimógenas, estas eran algo que le irritaba sobremanera. Al cabo de un rato, mientras subían una colina, vio de reojo como Rin paraba su caminata para observar nuevamente el pueblo de cazadores de demonios a lo lejos, como si se estuviera despidiendo de este, para después mirarlo con un brillo en los ojos. Por un momento pensó que estaba echando de menos el pueblo y su antigua vida, era posible que, a causa de esa añoranza, estuviera cambiando de opinión y se retractara de su decisión.

- Rin...¿Ocurre algo?

De pronto vio como la joven soltó impetuosamente el saco con sus pertenencias corriendo hacia él y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica se abalanzó y le abrazó con fuerza. Nada más hacerlo notó en seguida su olor, este era un olor a flores tremendamente embriagante. Recordó cuando era pequeña, tenía ese mismo olor, pero era mucho más tenue, más delicado, casi inperceptible. Sin embargo, aquel contacto tan abrupto con su olor en sus fosas nasales fue como un golpe que le dejó paralizado sin que pudiera mover un solo músculo. Realmente esto le había pillado completamente desprevenido, tanto por el gesto espontaneo de Rin como por la fuerza de su olor, algo que le resultó cautivante, pero que en su momento se auto negó a aceptar lo que le provocaba.

Al cabo de un momento, Rin se separó de él y le miró, su rostro era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Al observarla fué como verla cuando tenía seis años y salia a recibirle después de alguna batalla, siempre contenta y alegre. Reconocío en seguida su mirada, era una mirada inconfundible, una mezcla de inocencia, pureza, alegría y bondad.

_"Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte..."_

- ¡Me alegro tanto de verle, señor Sesshomaru...!- Exclamó mientras enfatizaba su estado con un par de saltos.

Decidió que debían seguir con su camino, así que recuperó la compostura lo más rápido posible.

- Prosigamos.

- Si señor.- Contestó contenta.

No habían pegado ni tres pasos cuando oyó por detrás como Rin exclamaba por sus cosas, haciendo que se girara y fuera corriendo a por ellas. Eso hizo que sonriera de medio lado mientras negaba con un movimiento leve de cabeza, empatizando lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

_"No hay duda... es ella"_

Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Físicamente había cambiado mucho, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la chiquilla alegre y atolondrada que le siguió en la búsqueda de Naraku... aunque en una versión mejorada.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventado por mí.**

Antes que nada, si alguien empieza desde cero este fic, recomendaría que se leyera previamente la historia original, aunque creo que se podría tomar como una historía aparte, al menos la parte de Sesshomaru.

Bien, primer capítulo de los anexos, como veis, se trata de Super Sesshomaru XD. De él tengo que hacer por lo menos unos cuantos capítulos, dependiendo de como vayan desarrollandose y como puedo encajarlos para que queden bien. Para que os hagais una idea, los capítulos de Sesshomaru estarían puestos entre los capítulos 10 y 12, que sería cuando Rin desapareció nuevamente con Ah-un. Creo que no habrá problemas en situarlo en la historia, aunque ahora que lo he vuelto a releer, puede colocarse perfectamente a partir del capítulo 10.

Pues bien... ¿Que os ha parecido? No sé si era un poco lo que esperábais, y aunque me he esforzado mucho, no sé si me han quedado bien los pensamientos de Sesshomaru, es un personaje al que se me hace muy dificil caracterizar. Precisamente porque como és tan serio, tan cerrado en sus cosas y en su caracter es lo que añade más dificultad al tema. Asi que lo de siempre, comentarios, tomatazos, reviews...siempre serán bien recibidos.

Otra cosa, los anexos los iré colgando más espaciadamente que la historia original, ya que solaparlos con esta y que sea creible es más dificil de lo que parece. Pero tranquilas, que lo iré haciendo. De hecho, el segundo capítulo está casi acabado, en cuanto pueda lo colgaré.

Y sobre todo, muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer este fic, sé que no soy muy original, pero espero que os guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

_CAPÍTULO 2: Sesshomaru (2º parte)_

Durante tres días con sus respectivas noches fueron en dirección al castillo sin ningún tipo de prisa. En todo el trayecto estuvo pendiente de detectar cualquier atisbo que indicara que Jaaku pudiera estar vigilándoles, pero eso no sucedió. Para su sorpresa, fue un viaje de lo más tranquilo, lo cual le permitió estar pendiente de todo lo que le explicó su anteriormente protegida. En cuanto abrió la boca, se acordó de lo parlanchina que solía ser cuando era una niña, y ese rasgo era evidente que no lo había modificado con la madurez, porque prácticamente no calló en todo el trayecto exceptuando para comer y dormir. Aun así, gracias a esa verborrea pudo enterarse de casi toda la historia en primera persona, deseando tener al imbécil de su medio hermano en algunos momentos frente a él para partirle la cara debido a algunos asuntos "desagradables" que su protegida pasó. Para él, estaba claro quién era el culpable de todo aquello, y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar la opinión que tenía de su persona.

La noche del segundo día, después de acampar, Rin encendió el fuego y se dispuso a hacerse la cena. Él estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras veía como trabajaba afanosamente. De pronto, mientras estaba buscando algo, Rin empezó a vaciar el saco que portaba consigo y vio algo que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó mientras fijaba su vista en las dos dagas que acababa de sacar.

- ¿El qué…?- Se giró bruscamente al escucharle, para después mirar en el suelo en cuanto vio hacía donde se dirigía su mirada.- Ah, son mis dagas.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban para verlas con más detalle. Cogió una del suelo, en concreto la daga blanca por la parte de la vaina y la observó detenidamente. Lo que le había llamado la atención no era el hecho de que las portara, sino el tipo de arma que era.

- ¿Qué haces tú con este tipo de arma?- Preguntó mientras con la otra garra agarró el mango y sacó media hoja de la vaina para observarla mejor. Estaba muy bien hecha, y por el acabado casi podía asegurar quien le había fabricado esa daga. Metió nuevamente la hoja en la vaina, tiró la daga al suelo y miró fijamente a Rin, esperando una respuesta.

- Ah…Bueno… me las hizo el maestro Totosai.- Respondió sonriente mientras se levantaba y se situaba frente a él, confirmando sus suposiciones.

- Así que ese viejo herrero aun sigue vivo… - Pensó en alto para después volver a mirarla fijamente.- ¿Acaso no te avisó del peligro de portar estas armas?

- Sí claro, de hecho tomamos todas las precauciones en el momento de entregármelas, pero por suerte no pasó nada y las dagas me aceptaron.- Contestó su protegida con total inocencia y muy segura de lo que decía.

- De todos modos, es una temeridad por parte de de ese viejo estúpido hacerte unas armas con colmillos de dragón.- Dijo casi para sí mismo, pensando que en cuanto encontrara a ese viejo herrero iba a saldar con él esa cuenta de forma contundente por haber permitido semejante insensatez.

- ¿Qué?...no, no, no piense mal de él, por favor. El maestro Totosai solo me hizo las armas siguiendo una petición que yo le hice, él no tiene la culpa.- Respondió Rin negando con la cabeza mientras justificaba a aquel viejo herrero.

- Explícate.

- Verá…Ya le he comentado que estuve unos cuatro años en el monasterio Yamabushi. Pues allí tuve un maestro que antaño fue un jefe ninja, y me explicó que durante una temporada hicieron y utilizaron armas hechas con colmillos de dragón, pero que al final las desecharon porque empezaron a ponerse enfermos y a fallecer debido a su uso. Cuando salí del monasterio, quedé desarmada en una pelea contra un demonio y poco después fue cuando le encontré. Ya hacía tiempo que estaba barajando especializarme en matar demonios de alto rango, así que aproveché la situación y le pedí al maestro si podía hacérmelas. Tengo que decir en su favor que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo en fabricarme las dagas, pero yo misma le dije que asumía el riesgo y que me hacía responsable de ello.

Aunque Rin había defendido la acción de Totosai de forma algo convincente, eso no justificaba bajo ningún concepto lo que hizo ese viejo estúpido, pero prefirió guardarse esa opinión para sí, a partir de ahora era un asunto que le concernía a él. Se giró y se dispuso a irse sin decirle una sola palabra.

"_De todos modos, eso que había dicho Rin sobre matar a demonios de alto rango..."_

- Contéstame a una pregunta.- Dijo como quien no quería la cosa mientras detenía su paso y la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.- Entiendo entonces que pediste hacer esas dagas a Totosai para matar a seres como yo.

Al principio Rin no entendió que era lo que quiso decir, pero en cuanto se percató del trasfondo hizo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡Pero señor Sesshomaru, no piense eso de mí! Yo jamás me enfrentaría a usted, no le quepa ninguna duda, antes preferiría morir a hacer algo así.- Aseveró muy convencida para después ahondar en sus pensamientos.- Aunque, por supuesto, eso es algo de jamás ocurrirá. En el hipotético caso de que sucediera usted acabaría conmigo con solo blandir una sola vez a "Colmillo Explosivo", no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Su tono de voz denotaba que ni se le había ocurrido esa idea, no tenía ninguna duda de que decía la verdad; de hecho a su antaño protegida le parecía tan inverosímil la situación que ni siquiera notó en sus palabras un tono de decepción ni de reproche, solo sorpresa. Pero igualmente no le había convencido del todo sus argumentos.

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres exterminar esa clase de demonios?- Preguntó indiferente después de girarse para observarla.

La chica suspiró y, mirando al suelo, pensativa, se tomó su tiempo para elaborar su respuesta. Después le miró y sonrío sinceramente.

- Señor Sesshomaru… No puede hacerse una idea de lo mucho que le he echado de menos. Cuando dejó de venir sin ningún tipo de explicación tuve momentos en los que casi caí en la tristeza más absoluta, pero lo entendí y lo acabé aceptando con el tiempo. Hacía mucho que me había percatado que era muy débil en comparación con todos ustedes, de hecho, en la batalla final contra Naraku pude confirmarlo. Mientras intentaba asumir el hecho de que no volvería a verle, entendí que si no me ponía a un nivel mínimo de autodefensa sería imposible volver a ir con usted, el señor Jaken y Ah-un, aunque milagrosamente vinieran a buscarme. Porque me percaté de que, tarde o tempano, me acabarían matando y no podían estar siempre defendiéndome de todos los enemigos, no quería ser una carga para nadie y menos para usted. Así que empecé a entrenar como cazadora de demonios en cuanto tuve oportunidad de ello, pero luego aquello empezó a gustarme. Cada vez que íbamos a matar a algún demonio sentía un nerviosismo que me invadía todo el cuerpo, aquello me hacía sentir viva. Sentía como si, cada vez que matábamos un demonio, llenara un vacio que tenía dentro, me recordaba muchísimo a cuando íbamos todos a atrapar a Naraku, y aquella era mi forma de resarcirme de todas las veces que estuve indefensa en alguna confrontación y usted tenía que salvarme. Tiempo después, cuando ya estaba exiliada del pueblo junto a la señora Sango y el señor Miroku, ayudamos a una familia la cual su hijo pequeño estaba poseído por un Tsuchigumo de alto rango y, la verdad, me gustó el reto. Pensé que, si entrenaba mucho y me esforzaba lo suficiente, podría unirme en un futuro junto con el señor Inuyasha y los demás en unas condiciones parecidas, pero aunque ya tenía asumido a simple vista que no lo volvería a ver y no quería reconocérmelo a mí misma, lo hice también porque aun tenía un atisbo de esperanza de que algún día viniera a buscarme y no quería fallarle. Quería estar a la altura del grupo, pero sobretodo de usted, debía ser digna de estar a su lado, y para eso debía esforzarme al máximo.

Después de que su protegida acabara su explicación, volvió a girarse y siguió su camino sin volver a dignarle la palabra mientras entraba en la maleza de los árboles. Cuando desapareció de su vista, pudo ver de soslayo como Rin se encogía de hombros a modo de aceptación y siguió a lo suyo, sin mostrar un solo gesto de rabia o de sorpresa por aquel desplante. Necesitaba alejarse de ella para pensar en todo lo que le había dicho, pero sobretodo había algo que le tenía intrigado y que le daba un mal presentimiento. Desconocía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba Rin con aquellas dagas, supuso que no mucho, pero aun así debería notarse algún síntoma de cansancio o enfermedad por mínimo que fuera, y más en una humana joven como ella. Ese tipo de armas eran muy poderosas, pero si uno no era lo suficientemente fuerte acababan matando a su portador tarde o temprano sin embargo, Rin estaba perfectamente, al menos a simple vista. Tal vez había subestimado a su protegida, y era alguien más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero se le hacía bastante improbable. Su intuición le decía que había algo más profundo detrás de todo eso, pero aún era pronto para averiguarlo. Sea lo que fuera, iba a estar pendiente de ella, aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Al día siguiente llegaron al castillo, una imponente fortaleza símbolo del poder de los señores del oeste, antaño morada de su padre y ahora de su propiedad por ser su legítimo heredero. En cuanto divisó el castillo todo el rostro de su protegida se transformó en una mueca espontanea de sorpresa, la cual le hizo algo de gracia, ya que tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo. Pero cuando entraron al patio principal, al ver a todo aquel personal esperándolos aquella mueca de sorpresa se transformó en una de incomodidad. Localizó a la gobernanta del castillo y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Naoko, ocúpate de ella y aposéntala en su habitación.

- Si señor.- Respondió la anciana mientras le hacía una reverencia.

A partir de ahí se desentendió por completo de Rin, ya que sabía que estaría adecuadamente atendida, y se fue a resolver unos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Al cabo de unas horas hizo llamar a la gobernanta para que le informara de todo lo sucedido a partir de entonces.

- Todo ha ido bien mi señor.- Contestó la anciana con una leve sonrisa después de saludarle con una reverencia.- Aunque, como anécdota, quisiera informarle de que su protegida no está del todo cómoda en sus nuevos aposentos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno… si me permite un comentario a título personal, es evidente que su protegida no es una joven acostumbrada a los lujos. – Puntualizó.- Se quedó muy impresionada con las estancias que se le asignaron, hasta el punto de que se negaba a aceptar que fuera para ella. Después de informarle que la asignación de sus estancias era la correcta, la dejé para que se instalara cómodamente. Al cabo de un rato me localizó de casualidad y me llevó prácticamente a rastras para explicarme bastante alterada que me había equivocado de habitación, ya que había visto toda la ropa y enseres que se compraron para ella y los había confundido con las pertenencias de alguna noble que habitaba en el castillo. La convencí de que aquellos artículos eran para su utilidad y creo que lo ha aceptado.

Se quedó pensando un par de segundos y le respondió.

- Bien, asegúrate de que utiliza la ropa y los enseres que se han adquirido para ella.

- ¿Eh?- contestó algo sorprendida.- Por supuesto, señor.

Después de aquella conversación, la gobernanta se despidió y se fue a hacer su trabajo. La verdad, no le sorprendió lo más mínimo la reacción de Rin, de hecho era la que se esperaba. Rin nunca había sido un ser de grandes aspiraciones terrenales, era una humana tan sencilla y austera que podía ser perfectamente feliz durmiendo al raso y comiendo cualquier cosa que encontrara en el suelo sin problemas. El hecho de haber tenido una infancia tan dura le había enseñado a valorar lo auténticamente valioso, y desde luego, los bienes terrenales no eran lo más importante para ella.

"_Tarde o temprano se acabará acostumbrando"_

Pero en seguida fue evidente que no se acostumbraría tan rápidamente como a él le hubiera gustado. Durante los dos días siguientes observó que seguía llevando su ropa de siempre, algo que no le desagradaba del todo, pero tampoco le acababa de convencer. Desconocía exactamente los motivos de su negativa a utilizar su ropa nueva, aunque podía hacerse a una idea. Tal vez si le daba una razón para cambiar de opinión lo haría por su propia voluntad, aunque con ello tuviera que utilizar a una tercera persona para su cometido.

- Veo que mi protegida sigue llevando la ropa que trajo del pueblo de cazadores de demonios.- Informó a la anciana gobernanta en cuanto esta llegó, después de haberla llamado.- Entiendo que la informaste adecuadamente sobre qué hacer con sus nuevas pertenencias.

- Por supuesto, mi señor.- Respondió Naoko con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigue negándose a utilizar la ropa se le compró?

- Verá señor...- Titubeó la anciana.- No he hablando con ella al respecto, pero intuyo que, por su forma de ser, no se siente merecedora de todos esos regalos.

"_Uhm, eso mismo pienso yo…"_

- Dile a Rin que la utilización de sus nuevas pertenencias no es una opción, es una orden.- Resolvió para después girarse, quedándose de espaldas a ella y mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la gobernanta.- Por cierto Naoko… que esto no vuelva a suceder.

- Si…mi señor…- Contestó por lo bajo la anciana para después saludar y marcharse tan discretamente como vino.

Conocía de hacía muchos años a Naoko, y no le cabía la más mínima duda de que cumpliría con su cometido, como así hizo. Al día siguiente la vio aparecer con uno de los kimonos nuevos muy discretamente, quedándose en un segundo plano mientras él arreglaba unos asuntos. En cuanto la olió dirigió su mirada hacia su dirección, lo cual hizo que la chica se cohibiera un poco, ya que los demás oficiales también dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba situada. Verla así le complació bastante más de lo que pensaba, e inmediatamente volvió a borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, pensar en eso le hacía sentir una incomodidad que le desagradaba sobremanera.

- ¿Qué quieres, Rin? – Preguntó con un tono completamente indiferente.

- D-de-desearía comentarle dos cosa en privado, señor.- Contestó avergonzada después de acercarse a él, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial.- Solo será un momento, pero esperaré a que acabe.

Consideró que los asuntos que estaba tratando con los oficiales tampoco eran tan importantes y les ordenó que se marcharan, para centrar su atención en su protegida.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó después de ponerse frente a ella.- ¿Qué deseas comentarme?

- Verá, señor Sesshomaru, quisiera pedirle permiso para poder cuidar a Ah-un junto con Renji. Ya he hablado con él, y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para turnarnos, así que solo espero su aprobación

La proposición de su protegida no le desagradó del todo, así que no tuvo inconveniente en dárselo.

- ¿Algo más?

- Si. No tiene por qué regañar a Naoko por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa.- Contestó intentado medir sus palabras, pero aun así no pudo evitar cierto apasionamiento a la hora de exponer su argumento.- Si tiene algún problema conmigo dígamelo a mí, no utilice a terceros que paguen injustamente las consecuencias.

Bien, ahora veía a la Rin con carácter que recordaba cuando era niña, un recuerdo familiar que le complació. Sonrió de medio lado al comprobar que todo había salido tal y como esperaba, cosa que hizo que Rin se asustara un poco al confundir el mensaje de sus gestos y retrocediera un par de pasos.

- El hecho de que hoy lleves un kimono nuevo me confirma que hice lo correcto. - Respondió impávido.

- ¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó completamente sorprendida.

- Solo me aseguré de que te llegara la orden.- Indicó con la mayor indiferencia del mundo.- Si te lo hubiera dicho directamente, tal vez no me hubieras obedecido. Sin embargo, al decírselo a Naoko, me garantizaba que cumplirías mi orden solo para evitarle problemas a esa mujer. Cosa en la que no me he equivocado.

Se cruzó por su lado y siguió caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejando a una Rin atónita, la cual no movía un solo músculo mientras meditaba lo que le acababa de decir. Sin embargo, su olfato pudo percibir como la furia entraba en su ser a pasos agigantados, hasta el punto de que casi podía imaginar metafóricamente como el humo salía de sus orejas. El hecho de que tuviera un mínimo de autocontrol era porque estaba en un sitio público y supuso que no querría montar una escena, pero inmediatamente oyó como giró vigorosamente y se dirigió a paso decidido al edificio principal, se figuró a sus aposentos. Allí en la intimidad de su habitación podría desfogarse a gusto, incluso no sería nada descabellado pensar que se estuviera acordando de todos sus antepasados de forma no muy respetuosa que digamos. Sonrió nuevamente de medio lado y continuó su camino para seguir con sus asuntos.

Una vez que acabó, se dirigió a los establos para ver el estado de Ah-un, y vio en el patio trasero a lo lejos como tres personas estaban entrenando con espadas. A dos los reconoció en seguida nada más verlos, eran los hijos del comandante Yoshida, pero en cuanto un olor familiar entró en sus fosas nasales y reconoció a su protegida como la tercera persona situada allí, no pudo evitar picarle la curiosidad en averiguar que estaban haciendo más específicamente, así que cambió de opinión con respecto a su destino. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, cruzó sus brazos y se quedó observando a ver qué hacían, a una distancia lo suficientemente prudencial para que los cachorros no le detectaran con su olfato.

Al principio pensó que eran los muchachos los que estaban enseñando a Rin, ya que le constaba que estaban aprendiendo para poder entrar en un futuro en su ejército, pero al fijarse con más detalle, descubrió con sorpresa que era Rin quien les estaba enseñando ciertos movimientos de espada, y por lo que estaba viendo, su técnica tenía el sello inconfundible de su medio hermano Inuyasha. La verdad es que aquello no le dejó indiferente, la chica manejaba la espada mejor de lo que había pensado, aunque era evidente que le faltaba bastante experiencia y algo de rapidez en el manejo, pero tenía buen fondo.

En cuanto acabaron, empezaron a recoger sus cosas y uno de los chicos comentó la ausencia de Jaken, lo cual hizo que Rin se sorprendiera bastante. Por lo visto nadie se había tomado la molestia de contarle el estado de salud de su criado, y eso la había tomado por sorpresa. Decidió entonces que era momento de intervenir, y a medida que iba avanzando, los cachorros se percataron de su presencia y se quedaron inmóviles de miedo, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Rin, al estar a espaldas a él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su venida, pero cuando lo hizo al girarse y encontrarle frente a ella, pudo notar como pegó un pequeño brinco de susto. Los cachorros apenas tuvieron tiempo de saludarle y salir corriendo como si hubieran visto a su peor enemigo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted ahí?- Se atrevió a preguntarle después de recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa.

- El suficiente.- Respondió con un tono neutro.- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?

Inmediatamente su olfato volvió a percibir que el enfado volvía a apoderarse de ella, aunque se auto controló en seguida. En realidad no era su intención hacerla enfadar a propósito, solo era una pregunta como cualquier otra, pero a veces los humanos son demasiado impredecibles debido a sus inestables sentimientos, eso les hacía demasiado susceptibles a según qué comentarios. Ese era uno de los motivos de por qué los consideraba unos seres débiles y patéticos, se dejaban llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos y poco por la razón.

- Por cierto, tienes muy buena técnica, reconozco que estoy sorprendido.- Indicó para quitar hierro al asunto y ayudar así a su protegida a relajarse, ya que la notaba muy tensa.- Se nota que te han enseñado bien.

- Gracias, señor Sesshomaru.- Respondió tímidamente con una mueca de incomodidad, como si intuyera que aquel comentario fuera una trampa, el cual no tenía esa intención. De pronto hizo un gesto como si se acordara de algo. - Disculpe, me acabo de enterar de la enfermedad del señor Jaken, y me gustaría ir a verle. ¿Me concede el permiso para visitarle mañana?

No tenía ningún inconveniente en que viera a Jaken, de hecho esa visita le venía en el momento preciso, así que su protegida sin proponérselo iba a hacerle un pequeño favor. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que Jaken estaba alargando demasiado su periodo de convalecencia, ya que le habían informado que su criado había mejorado ostensiblemente su estado de salud, hasta el punto de que hacía vida normal. El hecho de que Rin fuera a visitarle sería un recordatorio del lugar que le correspondía realmente, y de paso le transmitiría el mensaje de regreso a sus obligaciones.

Le concedió el permiso, lo cual hizo que su protegida se alegrara vista la sonrisa con el que le obsequió. Le saludó y se dispuso a irse, cuando vio que nuevamente hizo un gesto como si se acordara de algo.

- Otra cosa, señor Sesshomaru. ¿Le importaría que entrenara regularmente con Dachi y Jiro?

No le hacía ninguna gracia que Rin entrenara con armas, es más, para él el hecho de que se hubiera formado como cazadora de demonios era como una anécdota de mal gusto la cual quisiera olvidar, pero luego se percató que su protegida no era la clase de persona que aceptaría un "no" como respuesta y se resignaría obedientemente a esa orden. Seguramente si se negaba a ello lo haría a sus espaldas con todo lo que eso conllevaba, así que lo reconsideró nuevamente, a fin de cuentas solo era entrenar, y eso la ayudaría a mantenerse ocupada. Después de aceptar su proposición, se giró y mientras se alejaba le indicó lo siguiente.

- Rin, mañana llévate a Ah-un contigo, él sabe el camino. Y si ves a Jaken recuperado, le dices que lo quiero inmediatamente de vuelta al castillo, le doy como plazo dos días para que regrese.

- Si señor.- Respondió la joven muy segura de sí misma, para después oír cómo se iba de allí con paso decidido.

Al día siguiente le informaron de que su protegida había salido muy temprano con Ah-un, aunque eso ya lo sabía, ya que pudo verla partiendo del castillo montada en su mascota. El día transcurrió tranquilo, sin incidentes importantes. De hecho, le informaron de una noticia que le satisfizo mucho.

- Señor, tenemos una información que creemos importante.- Informó un oficial en cuanto le encontró.

- Habla.

- Nuestros merodeadores nos han informado de que un sirviente de Jaaku está merodeando a diez Ri* de aquí, en dirección sudeste. Aun falta confirmar la información, pero creemos que es Ryochu.

Esa información hizo que sonriera levemente de satisfacción. Seguramente ese sirviente había logrado escapar del yugo del Wairudomonsutā y ahora andaba por ahí completamente desorientado. Hasta ahora buscar a Jaaku había sido un completo rompecabezas, ya que esa bestia era más lista de lo que pensaba y sabía cómo no dejar ningún rastro para que le siguieran. Jaaku no solía soltar a sus sirvientes muy a menudo al exterior y una oportunidad así no aparecía todos los días, El hecho de que Ryochu hubiera aparecido en escena era una valiosa pista que no pensaba desaprovechar bajo ningún concepto

"_Por fin te tengo…"_

También había que suponer que pudiera ser una trampa, un señuelo para así atraparle, por lo que decidió tomárselo con calma. Esperaría unos dos días, justo el tiempo que le ha dado a Jaken para que regresara al castillo e iría a por él personalmente. Si había suerte, podría sacarle suficiente información de primera mano para localizar el escondite de Jaaku antes de que a este le diera tiempo a reaccionar y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Ordenó al oficial que mandara a los espías más discretos y sigilosos que hubiera en su ejército para tener controlado a ese demonio. Quería conocer todos sus movimientos para corroborar si realmente se había escapado o si lo había soltado Jaaku aposta como un señuelo. Si todo iba como había previsto, en unos días tendría la respuesta.

Empezaba a anochecer y Rin junto con Ah-un seguían sin regresar. Era poco probable que Jaaku les hubiera atacado, que él supiera esa bestia no podía volar, y tampoco tenía constancia de que alguno de sus sirvientes pudiera hacerlo. Pero si era posible que los hubiera atacado algún otro demonio o hubieran tenido algún percance. No estaba ni de lejos nervioso por el estado de su protegida y de su mascota, pero tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba levemente intranquilo por la incertidumbre de la tardanza, y estuvo pensando en enviar a alguien para que los fuera a recoger, incluso estuvo barajando ir en persona. Pero de pronto olió en el aire a Ah-un dirigiéndose al castillo y cambió inmediatamente de opinión. Al cabo de un rato lo vio sobrevolar el castillo a toda velocidad, con su protegida montada a su lomo, para ir directos a los establos. Por cómo fueron de rápidos, intuyó que les había pasado algo, así que fue en dirección a estos para que Rin pudiera explicarle el motivo de su tardanza, y de paso, que le contara como había visto a Jaken. Al dirigirse a los establos los vio entrar desde lejos, y a través de la puerta de entrada de los establos vio como Rin preparaba a Ah-un con gesto rápido y apurado. Una vez hubo acabado, su protegida volteó rápidamente y prácticamente se topó con él en el arco de la puerta.

- ¡Ah!, disculpe.- Dijo después de dar un respingo de sorpresa.- No le esperaba aquí.

- Habéis tardado mucho.- Indicó, esperando que explicara el motivo de su tardanza.

- Si, es verdad.- Afirmó inocentemente.- Es que Ah- un se perdió en el camino de ida y por eso hemos tardado más de la cuenta.

En realidad aquello resultó ser un incidente sin importancia, así que lo eliminó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, se giró y siguió caminando como si nada mientras esperaba que Rin le siguiera, cosa que hizo poniéndose a su lado. Aguardaba que ella misma le informara del estado de Jaken y que le confirmara si la información que tenía sobre él era cierta o no, pero al ver que permanecía callada, decidió entonces tomar la iniciativa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Jaken se ha muerto por fin?

Al principio esa pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, pero por alguna razón que él desconocía la muchacha empezó a reír, cosa que le extrañó. Fuera lo que le hubiera dicho, a su protegida le había divertido mucho aquella pregunta y estuvo tentado a pedirle una explicación sobre qué era lo que le había hecho tanta gracia, pero el sonido de su risa lo dejó por unos segundos hipnotizado. Esta era cristalina, alegre y cálida, sin atisbo de ninguna maldad, como si aquella risa fuera la representación sonora de su propia esencia.

- No, aun, no. Pero según él, ha estado increíblemente enfermo y a punto de morir.

Hizo un levísimo gesto de exasperación al escuchar aquello. Jaken siempre había sido un quejica para todo lo que le molestaba, un exagerado con respecto a sus propias limitaciones e incluso un cobarde para según qué cosas, pero ahora había que añadir a su lista de defectos su enorme teatralidad con respecto a sus mentiras y su intento de evadir sus responsabilidades. Se apuntó mentalmente el ponerle debidamente en su sitio en cuanto llegara por haberse atrevido siquiera a intentar engañarle de una forma tan burda.

- ¿Le has comunicado mi mensaje? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Si señor.- Respondió la joven decidida, confirmándole la información que le habían dado con respecto a su criado. - El señor Jaken ya está perfectamente recuperado, y me ha confirmado que en dos días lo tendrá disponible en el castillo. También me ha pedido que le enviemos a Ah-un para que lo recoja.

- Bien.- Dijo pensativo, después paró de caminar. - Puedes retirarte.

- Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- Saludó la chica para después girarse y seguir su camino.

Perfecto, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Ahora solo tenían que confirmarle que, efectivamente, Ryochu no era un señuelo y que verdaderamente se había escapado del yugo de Jaaku. En cuanto Jaken estuviera presente y le confirmaran ese dato partiría inmediatamente a buscarle y sacarle a como fuera lugar la situación exacta del escondite de Jaaku. Si todo iba bien, los días de esa bestia por fin estaban contados.

Al cabo de dos días, tal y como había prometido, se presentó Jaken junto con Ah-un en el castillo, aterrizando en el patio trasero. Su viejo criado había captado el mensaje y había decidido volver voluntariamente tal y como había confirmado. Cuando le vio llegar, pudo comprobar que el ocioso tiempo que se había permitido alargar innecesariamente no le había sentado bien psicológicamente, ya que venía de muy mal humor. Lo primero que hizo, nada más aterrizar Ah-un y bajarse de su lomo, fue ponerse hecho un basilisco y reprender sin motivo a los dos hijos del comandante Yoshida por un par de bromas sin importancia que le hicieron hacía bastante tiempo, pero por lo visto Jaken las recordaba como si se las hubieran hecho ayer mismo. El hecho de que les reprendiera no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero si le desagradó que se pusiera así estando Rin enfrente, ya que estaba casualmente con los cachorros entrenando. Sobretodo porque, en vez de serenarse, se estaba alterando hasta el punto de que su criado parecía que estuviera dándole un ataque, así que decidió intervenir para cortar por lo sano todo aquel bochornoso espectáculo que estaba generando.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Exclamó Jaken contento en cuanto le vio. No dudaba de su alegría al verle, pero no hacía falta ser muy intuitivo para fijarse que, internamente, estaba añorando su ociosidad innecesaria y recientemente finalizada. Lo conocía demasiado bien para no percatarse de ello.

Vio de reojo como Rin aprovechó aquella interrupción para susurrarles discretamente a los cachorros que se llevaran a Ah-un a los establos, para después hablar seriamente con ellos al respecto de lo que le habían hecho a Jaken. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de circunstancias, pero podía intuir perfectamente que estaba levemente sorprendida e incómoda por la situación. Los cachorros agarraron a Ah-un rápidamente y se fueron lo más discretamente que pudieron.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ya he vuelto al castillo.- Informó Jaken sonriente mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba situado.- ¿Me necesitaba para algo?

- Mañana partimos del castillo al alba, prepara a Ah-un y todo lo que necesitemos para el viaje

- ¡Ah!- Observó cómo Jaken se quedó perplejo.- Señor, eso es que vamos a perseguir a….

Asintió levemente para responder a su duda, y de paso para que Jaken dejara de hablar más de la cuenta, otro de los muchos defectos que tenía. Se había fijado que había criados en el patio que podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación, y era consciente que solo nombrar a Jaaku haría cundir el pánico entre la servidumbre, afectando negativamente al funcionamiento normal del castillo. No le gustaban nada los chismorreos del personal, siempre solían ser falsos y exagerados por la imaginación desbordante algunos miembros de este, y menos de algo tan serio, por lo que cortarlo de raíz era la mejor solución. Jaken, entendiendo entonces por qué lo había interrumpido, se despidió, dio media vuelta y salió del patio a preparar todo lo necesario para el día siguiente.

Rin y él se quedaron solos, observando que la chica se estaba girando muy discretamente para salir de ahí, suponiendo falsamente que molestaba. De todos modos, tenía que informarle de su lugar en este viaje, y aquel era el momento propicio.

- Rin

- ¿Ah?- Rin se paró en seco, ya que no esperaba que hablara con ella.

- Tú vendrás con nosotros.

- Eh… s-sí, señor Sesshomaru.- Respondió levemente sorprendida después de girar ligeramente la cabeza, para después irse definitivamente.

¿Por qué decidió llevársela? En parte por su protección y porque se aseguraba de tenerla vigilada de cerca, pero principalmente porque estaba intrigado sobre las nuevas "habilidades" de su protegida. Ella misma le había explicado que se había entrenado duro para poder estar a su altura. Bien, pues ahora era el momento propicio para que le demostrara todo lo que había aprendido en todos aquellos años. Este viaje no era excesivamente peligroso, al menos la parte que correspondía buscar a Ryochu, y comprobaría de primera mano que era lo que le habían enseñado ese inútil que tenía de medio hermano junto con sus estúpidos amigos humanos. Dependiendo de lo que viera iría a matarle directamente o se esperaría un tiempo para discernir lo que iba a ver, puede que incluso, si le gustaba lo que veía, le perdonara la vida a ese idiota de Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente, al alba, partieron del castillo en dirección sudeste, rumbo a atrapar a ese Ryochu. Recordó que, al empezar aquel viaje, estaba levemente intranquilo e intrigado, ya que el día anterior le confirmaron que la escapada de Ryochu era autentica, pero de madrugada el oficial le informó que los espías habían desaparecido, ya que no tenían noticias ni de su ubicación ni de su estado. Aquello le daba un mal presentimiento, era posible que Ryochu hubiera localizado y asesinado a sus espías para evitar que le delataran. Si esa suposición era cierta, podía ser factible que supiera que lo estaba buscando e intentara huir lo más lejos posible de la zona, si no lo había hecho ya. Eso le generaba un problema, y era que tendrían que alargar este viaje más de lo esperado hasta encontrarlo, pero en el fondo tampoco le preocupaba tanto. Confiaba en su olfato y tenía la certeza absoluta de que lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde estaban ubicados sus espías, comprobó que lo que le indicó el oficial era cierto, y que estos habían desaparecido. Durante unos días los estuvo buscando para que le informaran de lo que había pasado, y al final los encontró, pero muertos. De hecho, la forma en la que estaban destripados los cadáveres que encontró no le gustó nada, aquella era la firma de alguien a quien conocía bastante bien. Por suerte, Rin, Jaken y Ah-un estaban acampados en otra parte y no vieron aquella carnicería.

"_Es evidente que no soy el único que está buscando a Ryochu."_

Lo que suponía un viaje casi rutinario se estaba empezando a complicar con ese descubrimiento, por lo tanto debía ir con mucho cuidado, ya que podría llevarse alguna desagradable sorpresa que hiciera que algo se escapara de su control. Jaaku no era tan tonto y seguramente había identificado a sus soldados, poniéndole en conocimiento su propósito. Por suerte, de entre todos aquellos restos pudo ver un trozo de tela el cual hacía un olor muy particular, supuso que era la pista que utilizaban sus soldados para seguir a Ryochu. Memorizó aquel olor, se giró y siguió su camino, teniendo la certeza que aquel demonio estaba destinado a caer en sus redes tarde o temprano.

Al día siguiente caminaban por un frondoso bosque, donde había localizado levemente el olor de Ryochu, pero había sido algo fugaz. Aun así no cejaba en su empeño, ya que estaba seguro que no debía andar muy lejos. De pronto, escuchó por encima como Rin y Jaken hablaban.

- Señor Jaken. ¿El señor Sesshomaru ha encontrado el rastro de Jaaku?

- Eh…, no, no es Jaaku. Ese ser controla su olor, no es la forma de encontrarlo.

Por lo visto, Jaken le había puesto al corriente sobre el motivo de este viaje sin su permiso, pero decidió obviar esa metedura de pata por parte de su criado, no era el momento de llamarle la atención. Tenía que estar concentrado en localizar nuevamente el olor de Ryochu, aunque no obvió del todo la conversación que seguían teniendo.

- En realidad está buscando a Ryochu, un sirviente de Jaaku.- Siguió hablando Jaken.- Supongo que, si lo apresamos, nos dirá donde está su escondite y podamos matar a esa mala bestia de una buena vez.

Nada, no había manera de interceptar nuevamente su olor, señal de que se había retirado definitivamente. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente frustrado, ya que nuevamente ralentizarían el objetivo de este viaje y no le convenía hacerlo sabiendo que Jaaku estaba buscando a su criado y era posible que los estuviera espiando también.

- Maldita sea. –Musitó.

- Señor Sesshomaru…¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupado Jaken

- Le he perdido el rastro.- Respondió con un tono neutro, aunque por dentro estaba molesto por la situación.

Dio la vuelta y se cruzó con ellos, dispuesto a encontrar a ese estúpido a como diera lugar.

- Vámonos.- Indicó para que le siguieran.

Detrás de él los pesados pasos de Ah-un giraron para seguir su camino. De pronto, escuchó como Rin le pedía a Jaken que esperara un momento mientras saltaba del lomo de Ah-un y corría hacia el lugar donde había estado olfateando.

- ¡RIN, VUELVE AQUÍ!¡MALDITA MOCOSA…!- Oyó bramar a Jaken mientras me alejaba de ellos.

Se giró para observar lo que hacía la chica, esta paró al llegar al lugar y se puso a investigar con la mirada, al estilo humano. Estuvo un rato así, avanzó un par de metros y se arrodilló para observar mejor, hasta que le preguntó algo a Jaken que le llamó la atención.

- Señor Jaken. ¿Ryochu es un demonio grande, de pelo rojo y con alguna prenda de color marrón?

- Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Cuestionó Jaken como si estuviera molesto mientras se acercaba a ella, llevando a Ah-un por las bridas La pregunta le llamó la atención porque Rin jamás había visto a Ryochu, pero le había descrito sin equivocarse, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Decidió acercarse también para ver lo que había encontrado con más detalle.

- Porque no hay duda, ha huido por aquí.- Respondió la joven mientras miraba a un punto indefinido.

- ¿Estás segura?

En cuanto escuchó su voz, giró su cabeza con una mueca de sorprendida, como si no esperara su presencia tan cerca de ella.

- Completamente, señor.- Contestó confiada mientras se ponía de pie y afirmaba con la cabeza.

Observó el punto que había estado mirando Rin y entonces se percató de lo que había visto. Se había centrado tanto en la localización de su olor que no se había fijado en que ese demonio había dejado unas pistas físicas bastante evidentes.

- Pues vamos.- Les informó, empezando a levitar para ir más rápido. Debían darse prisa para poder localizar su olor y atraparlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Vio de soslayo que Rin subió ágilmente al lomo de Ah-un y se encargó rápidamente de Jaken agarrándolo de la solapa. En cuanto Ah-un empezó a levitar, salieron volando lo más rápidamente posible en aquella dirección para atrapar a Ryochu. Al cabo de un rato, el olor de Ryochu le inundó las fosas nasales, y pensó en alto que ya lo tenía atrapado, pero luego percibió a través del olor que este era demasiado fuerte y tuvo un mal presentimiento, aquello no le gustaba, pero decidió continuar para ver si su suposición era o no cierta. Cuando aterrizaron, el presentimiento que tuvo se confirmó, a Ryochu lo habían matado, y no había duda de quién había sido.

- Qué horror…- Murmuró Jaken lívido, para después ponerse a temblar.- No hay duda, esto es cosa de Jaaku, ni siquiera respeta a sus aliados.

- Aquí no hay nada que hacer.- Sentenció mientras se giraba y seguía su camino. - Prosigamos.

Debía pensar detenidamente el plan a seguir. Ahora sin Ryochu volvía a estar como antes, con la diferencia de que Jaaku era consciente de que le estaba buscando nuevamente. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguramente se quedaría agazapado esperando que dejara su búsqueda para salir nuevamente de su escondite y hacer de las suyas, aunque igualmente era arriesgarse demasiado presuponer eso. De pronto, oyó como Jaken hizo una pregunta para sí mismo.

- ¿Pero por que tuvo que matarle?, si era su sirviente, no tiene sentido.

- Lo mató para que no le delatara.- Pensó en alto, aunque sospechaba también que estuviera diciéndole que sabía que lo estaba persiguiendo. Esa forma tan salvaje que tenía de intimidar era algo patético, solo a una bestia salvaje se le ocurriría hacer algo así.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con el señor Sesshomaru.- Comentó Rin al cabo de un rato.- Es más, creo que utilizó a su sirviente como señuelo para evitar que lo capturáramos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Rin?- Preguntó Jaken intrigado.

- No sé si se ha fijado, pero tenía la sangre escampada por todas partes, y el abdomen abierto, sin embargo, no ha devorado sus restos. Quería que el olor de Ryochu se escampara pronto para captar la atención del señor Sesshomaru y alejarle de su camino de salida.- Dijo pensativamente.- Realmente es un demonio muy inteligente.

Lo que decía su protegida no era nada descabellado, de hecho es lo primero que pensó al notar que su olor era demasiado fuerte y se confirmó al ver el cadáver de Ryochu, aunque al contrario que su protegida, dudaba seriamente de su inteligencia. Jaaku era listo y astuto, pero desde luego no era inteligente. Si lo fuera jamás se habría atrevido a desafiarle como lo había hecho desde un principio, eso hasta un cachorro de Oni lo sabía, pero no se podía pedir mucho más de esa bestia psicópata que solo se guiaba por su instinto.

La noche siguiente estuvo pensando que hacer y decidió que debía abortar este viaje y volver al castillo. Tenía la sensación de que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien les observaba, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de quién era. Jaken empezó a gimotear que sentía que alguien les estaba observando, Ah-un estaba intranquilo y Rin estaba sorprendentemente silenciosa; eso era mala señal, estaban expuestos y era una situación demasiado peligrosa para afrontarla a la intemperie. Por supuesto que no le daba ningún miedo esa bestia salvaje, pero dudaba bastante que no pillara desprevenido a alguno de sus acompañantes y ya tenía un aviso por el ataque que realizó a Jaken, así que era mejor ser prudentes y volver al castillo para meditar bien el plan a seguir.

Pero en el viaje de regreso, justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo, ocurrió algo que jamás pensó que pasaría. Fue un acto fugaz, pero le pilló tan desprevenido y le trastocó tanto que luego cometió una serie de errores que hicieron desencadenar unos acontecimientos que no pudo controlar. Se acordó perfectamente, era de noche, una noche especialmente helada. Por descontado a él no le suponía ningún problema, no le afectaba tanto el frio como a otras razas, pero durante ese trayecto resolvió que no debería alejarse demasiado del campamento base por si a Jaaku se le ocurría hacer algo de las suyas, así que volvió más temprano. Cuando llegó, se encontró a su protegida acurrucada a los pies de un árbol, frente a una hoguera para darse algo de calor mientras intentaba dormir, pero tiritaba tanto que se podía ver a simple vista. Se acordó que su protegida portaba una manta para abrigarse en la noche, pero en ese momento no la tenía puesta, lo cual supuso que se la había dado a Jaken para que realizara la inspección. Pensó en darle un buen capón en cuanto le viera, Jaken sabía perfectamente que los humanos eran sensibles a las bajas temperaturas y por su culpa corría el riesgo de que Rin se hubiera congelado en el transcurso de la noche. Para evitar eso, se sacó su estola y se la lanzó para que pudiera abrigarse. Cuando la estola aterrizó en su cuerpo, al contacto Rin abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

- S- s- señor Sesshomaru…- Balbuceó ligeramente sorprendida.- ¿Por qué me deja su estola?

- Tápate. Estas temblando.- Ordenó con indiferencia.

Rin obedeció y se acurrucó en esta, observando que hizo un gesto de alivio, aunque fue casi imperceptible. Al cabo de un rato dejó de temblar y empezó a relajarse, mientras se recuperaba se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol donde estaba Rin. Miró la fogata, pensativo, concentrándose en que era lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero que pensó era en dejar a Rin y a Ah-un en el castillo, allí tendría la certeza de que estarían seguros y a salvo. La duda sin embargo la tenía con Jaken, por una parte era su criado personal, tenía que estar a su lado para servirle incluso en el campo de batalla y en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado de su puesto. Pero en este caso no sabía si sería lo adecuado, Jaken acababa de recuperarse de un ataque casi mortal de Jaaku y se estaba percatando de que psicológicamente aún no estaba preparado para afrontar una batalla con esa bestia. Dudaba hasta cierto punto si sería capaz de afrontar una búsqueda de Jaaku sin ponerse a llorar como un cachorro pequeño por el trauma y eso a él le complicaría las cosas en vez de ayudarle.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió de que Rin se había incorporado y se estaba inclinando sobre él para colocarle una parte de la estola en sus piernas, para poder compartirla. En cuanto notó el contacto salió de su ensimismamiento, sorprendido.

- Pero, qué….

- No se preocupe, señor Sesshomaru.- Respondió la joven mientras se inclinaba hacia él con toda la inocencia del mundo y le colocaba bien su parte de la estola. – Es que no quiero que pase…

Antes de que pudiera incluso reaccionar sintió nuevamente como su olor inundaba sus fosas nasales, dejándolo completamente paralizado, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Entonces Rin giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y seguir hablándole, pero en cuanto lo hizo algo pasó. Perdió la noción del tiempo, percibiendo como se hundía en su mirada irremediablemente, en aquellos ojos tan negros y profundos, pero al mismo tiempo tan limpios y llenos de calidez. Sin aun explicarse como, sintió que tenía unos enormes deseos de besarla, pero por suerte, Jaken apareció de pronto, gritando su nombre como si nada. Por una parte eso hizo que recuperara la compostura, aunque inmediatamente pensó que debía darle un buen puñetazo por su falta de cuidado, ya que con esos gritos podría atraer a Jaaku u otros demonios.

Se levantó y partió a paso decidido para alejarse de ahí, cuando escuchó como Rin le preguntaba inocentemente si quería su estola.

- Quédatela por esta noche.- Respondió sin girarse mientras caminaba.

Necesitaba alejarse de ahí, pensar, analizar lo que había pasado, aunque era evidente quien tenía la culpa. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, había sido débil y lo sabía, aun con todas las señales que le indicaban que no era recomendable haber traído a Rin nuevamente a su vida no les había hecho caso y estas eran las consecuencias. Había subestimado su olor, su belleza a pesar de ser humana y su personalidad, minimizado esos sentimientos humanos que le provocaba, pero sobretodo había menospreciado su instinto de macho en pos de su razón y había caído en la trama, demostrándose nuevamente que era más débil de lo que pensaba. Había infravalorado el hecho de que su protegida hubiera crecido y que se hubiera comvertido en una hembra de su especie ya madura para procrear. Pensó que, al ser humana y ser su protegida, esas circunstancias serían suficientes para que todo siguiera igual, pensando estúpidamente que nada había cambiado, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Tenerla a su lado resultaba una opción muy peligrosa y ahora se encontraba con un problema que él mismo se había buscado y que no era el momento de solucionar por las circunstancias en las que estaba.

Necesitaba una acción inmediata y en seguida supo lo que hacer. Lo primero era llegar al castillo, encerrarla allí y alejarse lo más posible de ella, así estaría a salvo y protegida. Mataría a Jaaku y en cuanto lo hiciera llevaría nuevamente a Rin al pueblo de cazadores de demonios para dejarla y no volver a saber más de ella. Estaba claro que volver a buscarla había sido un error garrafal y tenía que cortar esto de raíz. Cuanto antes la alejara de su lado mejor para los dos, y sobretodo mejor para él.

Se pasó el resto de la noche recordándose lo idiota que había sido, en cómo había cometido tamaña estupidez. Seguramente su padre le habría dicho que su juventud le habría llevado a semejante error, él siempre decía que la experiencia era un grado, aunque en ese momento lo ponía en duda. El problema principal era que no sabía tratar con humanos, esos seres sentimentaloides y débiles, los cuales debido a su falta de razón les hacía bastante imprevisibles. Rin, aun siendo bastante diferente a sus congéneres, tenía ese defecto, el ser humana, y eso hacía que muchas veces no supiera anticipar ciertas cosas con respecto a su comportamiento. Ya de niña era así, aunque tampoco era algo que le importara mucho, ya que era Jaken el encargado de cuidarla y él tenía bastantes problemas como para fijarse en esas cosas. Como mucho esos altibajos de pensamiento en su protegida le generaban algo de curiosidad, aunque tampoco mucha. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tratar con humanos era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado, y si no solucionaba esto tenía un problema que le estallaría en sus garras tarde o temprano.

Al alba los fue a buscar y observó que Rin estaba ojerosa, señal de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Si por un momento pensó que a Rin no le había afectado lo que pasó la noche anterior es que era un crédulo, reafirmándose nuevamente en lo que tenía que hacer. En aquel momento pensó que aquella era la mejor solución, un parche temporal para ganar tiempo hasta que solucionara lo de Jaaku, pero tal y como sucedieron los acontecimientos, nuevamente no contó con la humanidad de su protegida, haciendo que todo su plan estallara por los aires.

* * *

* RI: Unidad japonesa de longitud, equivalente a 3927,273 metros**. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí.**

Bueno, segundo capítulo de los anexos acabado. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, aunque como comenté antes en el primer capítulo, se hace francamente difícil. Solapar esta historia con la original tiene su miga, y si detectáis algún error, mis más sinceras disculpas de antemano. Me gusta ser perfeccionista pero, como Rin, también soy humana y tengo mis "errorcillos" como todo el mundo.

Gracias nuevamente a Dulce Locurilla por su Review, y a las chicas que habéis escogido esta historia como favorita, las alertas, muchas gracias, de verdad.

Y bueno, ya me diréis que os parece este capítulo, si creéis que se ajusta al carácter de Sesshomaru o si veis que se va al OoC. Mi idea es explicar las cosas desde un punto de un ser que ve las características y emociones humanas como algo extraño y desagradable. Intento ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de un demonio que no entiende la idiosincrasia humana, amen de hacerlo también un ser poderoso, orgulloso, inteligente y calculador. Aunque luego veamos que con Rin, todos los cálculos y planes no salgan como a él le hubiera gustado, de ahí que haya momentos que le frustre tenerla a su lado. Ella es alguien que escapa a su control y eso le pone nervioso, aunque no sé si ha quedado bien explicado.

Bueno Guapas/os. Hoy traigo galletas de chocolate y pastelitos de crema para que la lectura se os haga más amena. Y como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


End file.
